


Awake

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been through this kind of thing before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Prompt#10: Tomorrow

He woke up slowly which, in his mind was fair, considering. He didn’t like it but, it made sense once his brain kicked back in and vague bits of memory reformed. That he was waking up at all seemed a little shocking but he didn’t want to think on that yet. The beep of a heart monitor and the ambient noise of every hospital room ever kept him from slipping back into the drug induced sleep that had held onto him for… he wasn’t sure yet how long he’d been out. It had to have been awhile though.

 

That assumption was one he made by the rough prickle of stubble against his hand. They’ve done this before. More times than he’d like to count. He’s been on both sides of this and he knows it’s been at least a couple days since that cheek has seen a razor.

 

Whether his hand twitched or something else woke him, the soft groan as he sat up made Phil smile. “Hey.” His voice was hoarse but he had to ask. “Did they do it?”

 

“Yeah.” Nick lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Yeah, they did it.”

 

“Good.” Phil squeezed Nick’s hand as much as he was able, ignoring the pain in his chest for a minute. “That’s good.”

 

“Rest.” There was no command there, but he knew there would be one if he didn’t listen.

 

“Sure thing, Boss.” He shifted and winced until Nick stood and helped him get comfortable again. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

 

“I’m delegating.” And there was Nick’s smile. That was all Phil needed. He smiled back and let his eyes close. He squeezed Nick’s hand again as he drifted off. It could all wait. All the stuff he wanted to know would still be there. Tomorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Awake by Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704507) by [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee)




End file.
